Mad About Me
by Rebakah
Summary: One day it hit him, hard. No, not as hard as when Granger slapped him in third year, but it was an amazing revelation all the same. She liked him, really liked him, and maybe even loved him. And truth be told, he liked her back. Or did she?


Mad About Me

One day it hit him, hard. No, not as hard as when Granger slapped him in third year, but it was an amazing revelation all the same. Interestingly enough, it also had to do with her. She liked him, really liked him, and maybe even loved him. The stuck up mudblood Hermione Granger liked Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, and truth be told, he liked her back.

It finally occurred to him why her cheeks were always flushed when he spoke to her (embarrassed of her crush), why she despised Pansy so much (jealousy), and why she stopped Potty and Weasel from attacking him (afraid her love might get hurt), she was obviously head over heels in love. He made a list of all the proofs of her adoration for him and titled it 'Mad About Me.'

Draco's infatuation began in third year, ironically, when she slapped him. Since then, she became Hermione in his mind, instead of Granger or Mudblood. He had tried to bury his feelings (unsuccessfully), because he knew they were unreturned. But now…

For Merlin's sake, he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys always got their way. He would take the initiative, go over to Gra- Hermione, tell her he discovered her secret, shove the evidence at her, and then snog her senseless, therefore showing he liked her back. He'd be a man and do it, just not yet.

It had been two weeks since that wonderful revelation and Draco knew the time was right. If not now then never. The sky was blue, the birds were chirping, and some first years were tickling the giant squid. He took a deep breath and turned on his charm full force. He walked over to where Hermione stood with Potty and Weasel to whom she appeared to be giving some sort of sermon.

"Granger, can I have a word with you, alone." Draco said sweetly, the last word accompanied by a glare directed at the two boys attempting to follow. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and warily joined him by the shade of a tree. "I want to tell you, Mione, I know about your crush on me."

Hermione looked startled, dumbfounded, "What, how, HUH?"

"Read," Draco replied, happy that his plan was working and handed over his 'Mad About Me' list.

"You wrote this?" the beautiful Hermione queried, the color in her cheeks reddening. Malfoy nodded, already planning their first date. "This is…" Malfoy looked up hopefully as his soon-to-be girlfriend tried to find the words to express her love, "complete RUBBISH!!" Draco was astonished. She couldn't mean… "My cheeks redden when I speak to you because you infuriate me to no end, I hate Pansy because she's a rotten lowlife, I don't let Ron and Harry hurt you because you're not worth getting in trouble for, and most of all, I call you ferret, not as a pet name, but in a derogatory manner because you are the scum of the earth!"

"You, you don't love me, Mione?" Draco was too shocked for anything to register. This was not going according to The Plan.

"Oh my, you are so, so, ERR!" Hermione was really agitated. "Ron, could I borrow you for a moment, please, now!" she yelled.

"What can I…" Ron was silenced by a long passionate kiss from Hermione. When they broke apart for air, Ron was stunned, but not nearly as stunned as Draco.

"This charade of indifference is over. Ron, I really like you," she bit her lip.

"Hermione, do you really mean that? You just made me the happiest guy alive!"

"It's about bloody time!" Harry exclaimed walking over to join in the excitement.

"So ferret boy, does that answer your question? I guess you won't be able to make fun of me for the rest of my life about this," Hermione stalked off in a huff, but smiling, hand in hand with her new boyfriend and arm slung around her best friend.

"Thanks ferret boy," Ron called over his shoulder. "We wouldn't have gotten together without you.

He'd been rejected, he'd never live it down, he'd- wait did she just say that he wouldn't be able to make fun of her forever? ( He was extremely insulted, he would never be as dimwitted as to tease someone with the same insult for an entire lifetime.) Merlin he never told her he loved her, did he. His reputation was saved! And now that he was over that 'mudbloods and blood traitors are filthy' stage, Susan Bones was looking pretty hot, and he was sure she kept throwing glances his way. Now only to prove it…

Authors Note: This story takes place post HBP if the golden trio would have gone back to school. Please enjoy and give me your honest comments and critiscms of the story.


End file.
